A Penny for your Thoughts
by KapphyKat14
Summary: Sooner or later, the thorne of Bowsers' Castle must be ruled by a new king! Bowser can't have the koopalings take over, but Kamek quick fixes it by having Bowser adopt another child that looks just like him! Will Jr. rule like his newly father, or will the Koopalings change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally going to write a story based on the Mario people. But it's on my favorites: Bowser and Bowser Jr. It's a nice little Father and Son story, how they first met, how their days go, blah blah blah, enjoy!

Chapter-I have to do WHAT?

Bowser's life went on like it usually did…capture Peach, fail to kick Mario's butt, buy new type of potion for the kameks', get shell waxed, capture Peach _again_ and fail to kick Mario's butt, _again…_Now Bowser didn't mind his life except that it didn't have one thing, someone to come home to…Bowser always saw husbands with their wifes, and wifes with their children…children…child…is that all Bowser needed? Was a child? A child he could come home to play with? To praise? To love and care?

"_Bwahaha! Another chump is the last thing need!" _Bowser roared in his mind and laughed to himself.

He was making his way to his mailbox (even a rude king should have mail). When his assistant, Kamek, made his way over to him.

"Your Rudeness, I had checked your mail for you earlier…it is right here…" he told him handing it to him.

Bowser looks at him like he was the plague and takes the letter from him. He read the front; the words 'Sunnyvale Adoption Center' is in scripted on the top of the letter.

"_Adoption…"_

"Meh." And tosses it to the side.

"Your Selflessness, you do know that you _have_ to go to the Adoption Center?" Kamek asked as he scrambled to get the letter.

"I could really care less…" Bowser told him, heading back into the castle.

"You do know _why_ this letter was sent to you right? Because you need to adopt a child…"

This statement froze Bowser in his tracks.

"As a king, you need someone to rule in your tracks when you become emperor. So, in order to prevent one of those wreckless niece and nephews of yours becoming kings or queen, I sent the center a letter to-

"YOU…DID…WHAT?" Bowser asked in a low roar-like voice.

If Kamek hadn't seen Bowser throw a rage tantrum, he would've have ran for his life then and there…

"Yes, I've sent out a letter. Tommorow you must go to the center and find a child…doesn't matter the gender…

"Why you son of a…"

**Whoa Bowser! Watch your language there! Young viewers! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Again, I really want to thank all the parents and soon to be parents for coming to Sunnyvale Adoption Center to be with us today to take home a child!" said a way-to-happy lady with short brown hair and glasses that covered her eyes.

Clapping is followed afterwards…

"_Come on…let's just get to the part where you-_

"Now there is only one problem, that is, with the children…You see, lately we have been experiencing some problems on how the kids pick with each other. Especially with a boy by the name of John and another by the name of…well…he doesn't really have a name…

_"Why couldn't you give him a nickname?"_ Bowser thought to himself, though he spoke a little too loud resulting in everyone turning to him.

"Uh…"

"…Your Grouchiness! I-I had n-no idea you were coming t-to attend this meeting! I-I'm terribly sorry..."

"No need to be, I was just…thinking out loud, you can continue."

"Yes sir! I shall be more careful next time!" she said with a bow. "Now w-without further ado, let's go meet the children!"

Bowser sighed.

…

In the living room awaited many children. They were all well dressed, adorned with ribbons and dress shoes and ties, dresses and dress suits. There were 12 children, so 6 boys and 6 girls. Among the young boys was John, who was well dressed as good as lamb can be.

About 6 feet away from him in a corner was a young lad who looked an awful lot like Bowser in his younger days. He had a small red-orange ponytail, with a white scarf around his neck that had a drawing of some teeth on there. He was over in a corner coloring over his bib when he overheard Polly, a girl with blonde corkscrew ponytails, was talking about him.

"Hey, I bet'ca that everyone but that thing will be adopted. It's bound to happen…"

"Yeah," agreed John.

"No one would ever adopt such a thing, I mean look at em, he colors on the walls and haves conversations to himself. Who does that? That's not gonna impress anyone…"

"It's gonna impress someone…" the boy told them.

"Uh, yeah, that's what you said the last time, and what happened? He got left behind! No one picked him! Ah hahahah!"

Laughter filled the room. The boy could say that he was used to it, but not on this day, not today. Today was the day that he would be picked, and they were ruining it for him...He saw a metal crowbar (how did that get there...) and chucked it at Polly, causing impact on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH! MS. TROLLY!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

All the children turned their attention to him.

"And that's what _you _GET! And the rest of you will receive _that _kind of _treatment_ if you EVER try to mess with me again!"

Then he picked up the nearby crowbar and twirled it around.

"Now, who wants a foot pedicure?"

All the children ran out of the room screaming. At that time, the adults had been watching, and then_ they_ ran out of the room. Another adoption ruined and it was all his fault…

"Trolley-san...I-I didn't mean t-too…"

"I know you didn't…" said Trolley.

The boy looked up to her, but caught a glimpse of Bowser's face instead.

"_Why in the world does he look…_

…_Just like me?"_

An awkward silence goes on between Bowser and the boy for who knows how long…

"…Um, so would you like to adopt this child?" Trolley asked nervously.

"…Yeah, I guess I can take him…Assuming that everyone else left… hey at least there's no wait…"

They boy looks at Bowser with sad, assuring eyes.

"You mean…I'm being adopted? I-I'm going to new home? I didn't ruin anything?"

"No, course'not…In fact, by throwing that metal bar at the girl for disrespecting you, you've showed me that you have what it takes..."

"Takes to be what?" asked the boy.

"Err…I'll tell you later…Oh, and your new name well be Bowser Jr. But we'll just call you Jr."

Trolley looked around. The entire place was empty.

"Well, I guess I have a free house to myself now. Now I can open that bakery I always wanted to create!" Trolley said with sparkles in her eyes.

"We'll visit it when we can, right Dad?"

Bowser was at first shocked, but suddenly got a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Uh, yeah."

As they were walking back to the Villa, Bowser announced that they were having Chinese food for dinner.

"I like Chinese Food," Bowser Jr. replied.

Okay, this chapter was a bit boring. So I'll make sure that next one is better…R&R! I have done grammar updates on this which means I will be continuing the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been almost two years for this story as well.**

**Chapter 3 **

The next day, Bowser had awoke to a strange noise. He rose up in his bed to see if he could hear better, the noise was coming from the window.

He slowly got up out of his bed and walked over to the window and saw...rain…

The weather channel didn't call for rain that morning, but here it was, rain.

Bowser then opened his giant window and stuck his hand out, when the water droplets hit his hand, they turned into sprinkles. Colorful, little round balls that you would put on your ice cream, Bowser was annoyed by this.

"_Nobody but Iggy has the nerve to create this, and nobody but Lemmy has the nerve to request it…"_

Speaking of the two devils, he spotted them both riding along in Koopa Clown, Iggy driving while Lemmy was carrying a bowl to help catch the sprinkles. It seemed that whatever the rain hit, it would dissolve into tiny sprinkles.

So try to imagine what his castle was looking like right now.

Bowser clinched his fist, crushing the little sprinkles in it. He turned around to find a shell to put on when someone banged the door and screamed:

"Uncle Bowser, Iggy and Lemmy turned the rain into sprinkles! And it got in my favorite bow!"

Bowser put on green-spiked shell and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When he got out about 10 minutes later, he saw Larry sitting on his bed.

Larry looked up and said. "There's no more pancake mix…"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Well then, go to the shroom market and get some more."

"But I don't know how to get there…" he replied. Bowser picked him up walked out of the door with him. He walked all the way to Larry's bedroom, put him inside, and slammed the door.

"Does this mean I'm being punished?"

…

When Bowser went down to the kitchen, he noticed Roy and Jr. at the table. Roy was trying to teach Jr. how to play punchies. As soon as he sat down, a goomba placed four 50 ounce steaks in front of him.

"If you don't win, you don't get what you want…" he told him, then demonstrated by punching Jr.'s shoulder. Jr let out a small cry and rubbed his shoulder.

"T-that h-h-hurts…"

"I know it does, but if don't learn, you won't get far around here. Now let me show our wrestling grounds!"

Bowser Jr. moaned in pain as Roy roughly dragged him out the room, Ludwig then enters the kitchen and walks over the fridge.

"Hey, we're out of eggs!" he yelled. He then turned to Bowser. "We're out of eggs!"

"Then go to the store and get some, and while you're at it, take Larry with you."

"I can't use the Koopa Clown, Lemmy and Iggy are using it to catch sprinkles! SPRINKLES!"

_I totally forgot about that…_

"Walk, ride a bike, drive a kart, I don't care just let me eat in peace!"

"Hmph, fine…" he called leaving. "Larry! Get ready to go to the store!"

"Pancake Mix?"

Bowser just sighed, this how it always was in the morning. The Koopalings would always be up to absolutely no good, but this always came in handy when trying to capture the princess. Almost, since he would never actually win over Mario.

He was finally down to his last steak.

"Hey Uncle Bowser look what we caught!" Lemmy screamed as he ran into the room, Iggy trailing in after him.

Lemmy ran over the table and put out the bowls of sprinkles he collected, on top of Bowser's final steak.

"Look! Isn't it colorful? IgotIggytobuildmeacolorfulsp rinklemachineit'sontopoftheroofandwecan'tturnitoffbutIwasthinkinghth at wecould-

"Lemmy! Can't you see you're bothering him right now-

"WHY is the Koopa Clown not working anymore?!" Ludwig yelled stomping into the kitchen.

"NOW WE CAN'T GET PANKCAKE MIX!" Larry screamed, falling to his knees.

"Okay who's the moron covered the entire court with sprinkles?!" Roy called dragging in Jr. once again.

"ItwasIggy'snewinvetion!Hemadeitsothatwayhecouldputl otsofsprinklesonhisicecreams undae!" Roy then turned to Iggy and cracked his knuckles.

"Lemmy! Sorry he's the one the who wanted the sprinkles-

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you all morning!" Wendy called, the sprinkles in her bow still present. She held the purple scepter in her hands.

Iggy held his hands up in defense. "I'm being honest! I didn't want to make it, but if I didn't…he would've-

"Would've done what? Probably nothing!" Roy then put Iggy in a headlock while Wendy proceeded to hit him on the head.

"Stop it! Sto-ow!"

"I mean the engine is filled with sprinkles, sprinkles are stuck in between the seats…Heck, the sprinkles have even made their way into some of the radars!"

"You can blame this dope right here!" Roy called, Ludwig turned to Iggy and frowned.

"You did this?!"

"No-I-he…ugh, yes?"

Bowser was just about to yell when he decided to calm himself down by finishing his last steak. After this, he could leave and tend to his day. But when he reached for it under the bowl, it was gone.

He then turned to find Morton Jr. munching on it, Morton Jr. looked back and smiled.

Bowser's face turned red out of anger.

"Turn off the machine!"

"My bow!"

"The courts!"

"I can't!"

"Wha-

"Steak!"

"Pancake Mix!"

"Sprinkles!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone then turned to Bowser, who shaking with angry and hatred.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO UPSTAIRS, EXCEPT YOU IGGY!"

Iggy sighed in relief.

"GO CLEAN UP ALL THE SPRINKLES!"

Iggy then changed it to a groan.

"NOBODY ASK ME FOR ANYTHING UNTIL 6:00 P.M. TONIGHT! UNDERSTAND?!"

Well there goes their morning…

Everyone proceed to go upstairs, while Iggy went the other way to clean up the sprinkles.

Bowser Jr. just stood there, shocked at what just happened. He then walked up to Bowser and asked him:

"How come everyone got yelled at?"

"Because they were all yelling for no reason."

"But wasn't Iggy the reason they were yelling? I mean, he's the one that made the sprinkle machine in the first place-

"I understand that, but there's no reason to come down here yelling in the morning, in the _kitchen_. See, this is the kind of thing you need to avoid, getting in their mess. If you get involved, you'll get in trouble as well."

"Oh…okay…"

Instead of going upstairs, Bowser Jr. went outside to see how Iggy was doing. He wasn't doing a very good job of cleaning up the grass, or anything for that matter.

Bowser Jr. walked over to him, standing behind him until he noticed.

Oh, he noticed all right…

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still turned away from him.

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help cleaning up the sprinkles is all…How come Lemmy isn't helping?"

"Because Lemmy didn't create the machine…"

"But he is the one that requested it…isn't he-

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Iggy yelled at him. They stood in silence for a moment, then Iggy slowly turned around.

"It doesn't matter…"

Bowser Jr. walked back inside, looking back at Iggy and his trouble life.

**Well, it seems like everyone has to throw their weight around here some kind of way, I guess Iggy just has even more. After two years of silence, the chapter has been updated.**

**-KapphyKat14**


End file.
